criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
If You Look Behind
If You Look Behind is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 13th case of the game. It is the third one to take place in Toxic Square, a district of Selium. Plot After the team informed that Carlos Clinton has been murdered the team calmed the panicking deputy mayor and told him to explain where is the body on what he said that they visited a nuclear shelters and that when he turned around Carlos was laying on the floor in the puddle of blood. Together with Madison the player went to nuclear shelter to pick up the body and when they entered inside they found Carlos, his skull half-missing. After shipping the body back to the headquarters the team started the investigating with interrogating deputy mayor Runes more about the victim. After the interrogation the team continues the investigating by interrogating a voodoo priestess Yowanna Welcome an on their shock discovered that Carlos Clinton was a foster parent of heir hacker Willow Moonlight. After the autopsy, Gertrude informed the team that back of the skull isn't the only thing that miss but that also larger part of his brain is also missing. However she discovered that the killer couldn't retain from getting a snack after the murder as she discovers a cracker parts on the open wound of the victim's head. Shortly after the team decided to recap the case and build the theories as all that was stopped once a loud scream was heard from Gertrude's room. Madison and the player quickly ran to her room and entered inside and on their chock found Noah Danger trying to calm Gertrude. Confused that he is alive knowing that his body was autopsied they decided to question him about that on what he said that he wasn't the victim in the brothel but his twin brother, but that whoever killed his brothel probably aimed him. In the cloud of this confusing situation, Milo came in the room and informed the team that he just found that the victim used to work at the nuclear power plant prior becoming the assistant and that he often was there. The team went to insect the place better and discovered that Yowanna and the victim had the arguments about him stealing her "magical" crystals but also they found that the victim was in good ties with a local fisherman Roberto Corazón but also that the victim bought some artifacts from an aristocrat Alejandro Nixon. They also discovered that Seth was planning to fire the victim because of mixing the schedules up. After returning to the headquarters, the team was informed by Dionisio he found a letter in Willow's room that says that her past was back and that she will need to run away once again. In the shock the team asked him if there is something more on what Dionisio showed them the later with a strange mark on the end. After checking the database they discovered that the sign is a nuclear plan't owner insignia which made the team to return to the nuclear plant where they found Willow's tablet and soon after her. They asked her why she run away on what she just replied that she escaped her foster father long time ago for him abusive past and that now her past back to haunt her once again, returning all the pain she felt during the years she spent with him. They as well found that Alejandro sued the victim for the attack but also that Roberto was rejected by victim million times when he wanted to talk with the deputy mayor about the fish shortage. They also spoke to Noah after finding that he was stalking the victim a while before his "death". Later, the team gained enough evidence to arrest Roberto. On first he denied all accusations but after the player and Madison presured the evidence he snapped and confessed but he said that Carlos deserved all that came to him. He explained that before the apocalypse his family moved to the USA in hope for a better life but that they game i worst time possible as very soon after the fallout happened and he became separated from his son and wife. e said that he was concerned about then every night since the apocalypse ended, seeking every possible solution to find where they disappeared. H then said that weeks ago he wanted to speak with mayor Nicola Astruc but inside the office was no one except some documents and certificates. After failed attempt to resist and not to dig into the open drawer he discovered a disgusting news: Carlos (who was in that time in charge for public safety) rejected to accept her wife and a son due to expired passport documents. After discovering the cold truth he went to speak with Carlos who laughed in his face and said that his family was a waste of space in the new world what was needed to be built but also that he he could've easily let him to die too in the radiation but that he was seen a potential good material for The Serpentinum and then threw him out of the office. After that he dig the research about the mentioned organization and found that some person named Nergal started to apocalypse to satisfy the need of absolutist domination and control of people. Then, he explained how his anger raised every moment but that he continued to dig and found that Carlos was involved with that organization. Thinking that Carlos might been the Nergal and filled with anger and feeling for revenge over death of his family he decided to give him piece of his mind and started to plan how and when to kill him. He said that he had many attempts to kill him but that the faith pointed on the nuclear shelter as a perfect place for murder. He then followed him and attempted to choke him but he then noticed the abandon pickaxe and decided to not give him the pleasure of being able to live long and then grabbed the pickax and start to hit until the giant hole wasn't made on the back of Carlos' head. Madison then asked him about the brain part that was missing on what he showed his bloody teeth with a smirk and said that they will need to wait for a nature to do the job. Disgusted by his cannibalistic preferences Madison put the handcuffs on him and took him away to the authorities. Back to the headquarters, Alejandro came to the team and said that he has a very important information about The Serpentinum. Alejandro then said that he was searching thought his antique items he found a strange coin having a symbol of The Serpentinum. Madison requested a coin on what Alejandro greatly gave them. They then inspected the coin closer only to find that there was an engraving of Noah on the back of it. They questioned him on the finding on what he said that his grand father which he is named after used to be part of some society club but that he never talked about it. He then said if they want something more they should check the power plant because his grandfather often spent time there. After searching through the plant the team found a hidden picture of the city that they sent to Vincent who said that the picture was taken slightly before the apocalypse but that is a strange thing that behind was a letter written in the same language and Nergal's vow. He then said that the latter mentions Yowanna as a one who need to lead the city in post apocalyptic new religion. The team returned to her to ask her more about this on what she sweated and confessed that she is pat of The Serpentinum but that they aren't evil as everyone claim and that they wish the best for the city and said that is they need proof they can always ask the mayor. Shocking to hear that, Madison and the player rushed tot he mayor's office butt hey found no one inside. They decided to search everything around and eventually they found an encrypted hard drive that they headed to Willow who performed the fast analyzes and discovered a dozen of links that led to a strange domains on the dark web where she found a hidden page of the Serpentinum where members exchanged letters and conversations. She then said that in some messages a Nergal themselves said that no one suspect and that they could continue to work from the inside and destroy The unit once for all. Now having a deep concern that Nergal is among the team, Jack entered the unit's headquarters, saying that he had a very important news. Madison and the player then led Jack tot he interrogation room and asked him what is happened on what he said that while doing a research for new mayor elections he discovered from his informant that deputy mayor plans to shut down the funds for the unit and again turn all funds towards the police department of Selium who more then ever suffer from a deep corruption. With a new information the team went to inform the chief who furiously said that they can't let that to happen but how they don't know where the mayor is he said that they should search his office one again. After giving another look at the mayor's desk they found a hidden drawer with dozen of charts that they sent to Willow who said that the deputy mayor's charts were about economy and votes. She then informed the team that deputy mayor Runes suffer from drastic drop of support in recent time and how a new player for mayor's position popped up he need to get more support from the public by funding the city police rather then fugitive group. Madison then asked her about the new candidate on what she said that a rich lady Elvira Queenmoon decided to jump in political waters. The team then decided to ask her more about the reasons and then headed to her home. Elvira smiled at them as her pet Chuppie followed the team, keeping the guard and protection of her. As the team asked the question about elections she put her glass on the table and said that the city need to change and that city is in deep suffer, economically and morally and that she can't handle to see ruins all around and just sit in her mansion while humans outside suffer. She then mentioned that Seth is a weird and shady person, same as his predecessor and that they should not trust him anymore. They then returned to the headquarters to process all the information they founds. Dionisio then approached and said that he need to have a private conversation with them. Madison and the player followed him to his office where he requested the report and upon hearing that Nergal themselves could be among them he sighed and said that he shouldn't say this but that Hades is most likely to be that, making the duo to ask why on what Dionisio just replied that everything matches to him and that they is no more discussion about it and that they need to focus to find deputy mayor rather to continues investigation about Nergal. They then exit the room and that with heavy suspiciousness on Dionisio before they were approached by Hades who told them to be quiet and follow them as Erika Gilgamesh asked them to come to Selium PD headquarters as soon is possible. Summary 'Victim' * Carlos Clinton (Hit in the back of the head) 'Murder Weapon' * Pickaxe 'Killer' * Roberto Corazón Suspects SRunesC13WoH.png|Seth Runes YWelocmeWoH.png|Yowanna Welcome WMoonlightC13WoH.png|Willow Moonlight NDangerC13WoH.png|Noah Danger RCorazónWoH.png|Roberto Corazón ANixonWoH.png|Alejandro Nixon Quasi-Suspect(s) JVegaQWoH.png|Jack Vega DQuantumQWoH.png|Dionisio Quantum EQueenmoonQWoH.png|Elvira Queenmoon Killer's Profile * The Killer speaks Spanish. * The Killer eats crackers. * The Killer drinks tea. * The Killer wears glasses. * The Killer has a facial hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Lies of a Serpent 3 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Toxic Square